


Bruised

by leejenowo



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Fluff, I Don't Even Know, I felt bad, I'm Bad At Tagging, dream concert fix your sht, jisung got hurt, only the dreamies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-15
Updated: 2018-05-15
Packaged: 2019-05-07 12:24:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14671044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leejenowo/pseuds/leejenowo
Summary: Jisung comes back from the Dream concert with a bruised shoulder and a bruised ego.





	Bruised

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly, watching the fancams of Dream concert just made my heart hurt... Kun, Mark, Jisung, Doyoung, Jeno, Sicheng... They all fell down pretty hard I hope they got checked out just in case anything is up. Even watching UNB's stage and Hansol falling... Oof I cried :)) Anyways I wrote this while studying for finals instead of writing Maze but! the Maze chapter is almost done so it will come soon!
> 
> PS: This was not proof read or anything so excuse any spelling errors

Jisung was hiding, or at least he was trying to. He was hurt, both physically and mentally. His shoulder was bruised, faint purple tint against his pale skin, but so was his ego. He had fallen, twice, in the middle of two different performances and he felt so embarrassed about it. He was supposed to be one of the best dancer of the team, yet he couldn’t even manage to stay on his two feet. There was no way he would be able to look at his members again after that. They were probably so disappointed in his performance because he had messed. And the fans… They had sat there, under the rain, for so long just to see him mess up and fall multiple times. They were probably disappointed too. And even if they weren’t, Jisung was disappointed in himself. He had fallen while performing a cover of Miracle, a stage that was supposed to appeal to more fans than just theirs, and again during Black on Black, their most important stage. They were performing as 18 in front of a lot of people for the first time. He wasn’t the only one who fell down; Jeno, Mark, Doyoung, Kun and Sicheng had also fallen and most of them had slipped around during at least one of the five performances. 

Jaemin had helped him down the stage after the Miracle stage, Jisung gripping on his shoulder tightly, but he had taken off right after Black on Black, hiding in the dressing room. Taeyong had walked the stairs leading to the backstage with him, his hand hovering on his back protectively, but Jisung had not stuck around to know if his leader had something to tell him. He should be checking on other members, not him. So he hid in the dressing room until it was time for them to go back on stage for the goodbye. Once they left to go back to the dorms, he sat at the back of the van NCT Dream used and plugged his earphones in. He pretended to sleep until they reached the dorms and he was the last to get out. When the 5 of them entered the dorm, Chenle and Jaemin basically flew out of their clothes in the doorway, tugging at their soaked shirt. It was stupid because no one had told them to change before leaving the venue and they had to endure the whole ride back to the dorms in their soaked clothes sticking to their bodies. Renjun had quietly left for his room and Jeno was trying to unbuckle the belts around his chest, wincing when he had to lift his shoulder. Jisung clutched his own unconsciously. It didn’t hurt (yet), but he knew there would be a bigger and darker bruise in the next few days. Everyone was busy and so they didn’t notice when Jisung slipped out of the dorm, quietly closing the door behind him.

So he was hiding again, but this time on the roof of the building. They were actually told they shouldn’t go up there because ‘it’s dangerous and you could get hurt’, but none of the members actually cared. It was their spot, and probably their seniors' spot before that. Jisung wasn’t the one who visited the roof most of the time. Usually, it would be Taeyong or Mark who came to write lyrics together. He knew Renjun came often too, to practice some dance moves he had more trouble with. But Jisung? He didn’t really like being outside as he spent most of his childhood either in a classroom or a dance studio. The outside was… scary. And at the top of the dorm building, there was wind and dust and what if something got in his eyes and he turned blind? It was highly unlikely, but it was a possibility. And now he was standing in the middle of the roof, waiting for something, anything. He didn’t know what he was waiting for. Maybe he wanted a sign that he did good, that people were still proud of him, they were still looking forward to what he was capable of, but at the same time, he knew he had let down so many people. 

His phone was vibrating in his pocket and he knew it was the other members, most likely the dreamies, asking him where he was because it was almost curfew. But he ignored them, it was easier that way. They obviously knew where to find him, yet no one actually came for him. If they couldn’t face him, it meant they were really disappointed in him. So he just stood there, under the unstopping rain, for minutes or maybe a whole hour, until the sound of the heavy metal rooftop door opening and closing. He sighed because he knew he was about to get scolded for staying out here in the cold and also for ruining the performances, so he never turned around to look at whoever came to collect his ass and drag him downstairs.

He was surprised when he heard Mark’s voice tell him to come back. Why was Mark, out of all people, the one coming to get him? He was not in the same dorm, so he couldn’t possibly know he was hiding unless someone (Renjun) texted him to say he wasn’t in the dorm.

“Come on!” Jisung’s wrist was suddenly pulled, and his whole body followed without protest. “You’ll be sick if you stay out longer.”

The youngest stayed silent the whole walk back to the NCT Dream dorm, Mark’s hand still wrapped around his arm. When they passed the door, it was another story. Chenle and Donghyuck (Donghyuck? What was he doing here?) were fighting over the remote control on the couch and Renjun was sitting on the counter, drinking a glass of milk. Jeno and Jaemin were nowhere to be seen so Jisung guessed they were in their respective room, or at least he hoped so. The manager got mad last time they crashed in Jaemin’s room.

Renjun noticed them entering, chugging his milk down before jumping down from the countertop to meet them. He quickly grabbed Jisung’s arm, dragging him away from where he was still standing, water dripping in the entrance.

Jisung heard his friend sigh before he led him to the room he shared with Chenle. “We thought something happened to you… You weren’t answering any of our texts or calls.”

Jisung chewed on his bottom. He did feel bad for making all of them worry, but he felt bad for not having a 100% perfect performance. So he just mumbled some apology, hoping it was enough to get Renjun off his back. But it wasn’t. Once they were inside his room, the older closed the door and quickly went to pick out clothes for him. Jisung hadn’t noticed it before, but he had been shivering since he entered the dorm, the contrast between the cold temperature outside and the warmth of their dorm making him shake like a leaf. His friend handed him the sweatshirt and jogging pants he had found in the closet and turned around, waiting for the young teen to change. Jisung wasn’t comfortable changing in front of others (he never was), but now stripping down in front of someone else would just make him even more vulnerable than he already was. When he tried to lift his short over his head he was met with the resistance a wet fabric would give, but also the dull pain in his shoulder. He tried to hold in the wince that was forming on his lips, but he couldn’t the whimper that came out. Renjun turned around so quickly at the sound that Jisung thought he was witnessing some exorcist scene.

“Are you okay? Jisung?” He was frowning and Jisung felt bad for making his friend feel like that over him. 

“My shoulder hurts…” He looked away, ashamed that his fall had such an effect on his body. He still needed to get out of his wet clothes, so Renjun had no choice but to help him wriggle out of the tight shirt. When his shoulder came into view, he turned his head to look at how bad it was and Renjun unconsciously trailed his finger on the forming bruise, making him wince once more.

“Sorry!” Renjun quickly retracted his hand, not wanting to hurt Jisung again, before helping him pass his arm through the dry top he had chosen. “This will definitely bruise… Taeyong texted everyone to say the doc will come tomorrow to check on everyone, especially you, Jeno, Kun and Sicheng. And if he suspects anything wrong, you’ll have to go to the hospital, no questions asked.”

Jisung almost whined at the thought of having to go to the hospital because he just hates them. There was then a knock on the door and Mark's voice was heard.

“Renjun, Jisung, come to the living room, please!”

The two members looked at each other, wondering why 1) Mark was still in their dorm and 2) Why he was calling them to the living room. But they still made their way to the living area, only to find everyone else, including Jaemin and Jeno, sitting either on the floor or on the couch left (Donghyuck was taking one by himself, having laid down).

“What’s this Mark?” It was Jeno who had asked. “Is it like an… meeting?”

Mark, who was the only one still standing, shifted on his feet. “Uh… yeah. Taeyong calls them interventions.”

Donghyuck groaned from his spot at the mention of the older member. “Not one of these again…”

“How often does he have these? And about what?” Chenle was curious about the dynamic in the 127 dorms. Donghyuck snorted at him.

“Way too often and about everything: cleaning, laundry, loud music. Really everything.”

So just from Donghyuck’s explanation, they knew this was going to be something…

Mark finally sat down with them, facing everyone. Apart from Donghyuck, Chenle had made a spot for Jisung to sit beside him on the other couch. Jaemin was taking the last spot, Jeno sitting between his legs. To no one’s surprise, Renjun didn’t bother asking Donghyuck to move over, he just sat on his back. Donghyuck groaned but didn’t even move or try to push the older off.

“Guys…” Everyone’s attention was on Mark now. “I know today didn’t go as well as we thought it would. Some of us fell down and if you don’t already know, Taeyong wants some of us to get checked tomorrow. That includes Jisung, Jeno, me and Jaemin too just to make sure your back is ok. Now… This is all me and you don’t have to listen to whatever I say but! I would recommend not going on social media for now.”

No one questioned Mark’s recommendation because they all knew how toxic the online community can be. And the netizens don’t care about how idols can feel. They’re not machines, they had feelings and weren’t immune to mean comments, but the people don’t care about that. They had decided to lay off social media together and were rarely the ones who posted pictures, most of the time it was their managers doing it.

“Despite what happened today, I think everyone did a good job and Taeyong thinks so too. It wasn’t our fault if the stage was wet and some of us slipped. No one ruined anything so if any of you thinks that way, please know that it wasn’t anyone’s fault.”

Jisung hung his head low at Mark’s words. Despite what had just been said, he couldn’t help but feel like it was his fault. His fault if they couldn’t go on social media now, his fault if they couldn’t rest yet, his fault if they had to do this intervention. So he just looked down, thinking about something he could say to apologize, but he couldn’t put any words on his feelings. Obviously, since he didn’t know how he actually felt. In the end, he could only manage a weak ‘sorry’ and everyone’s attention was suddenly on him. He hadn’t noticed, but when a small hand came in contact with his cheek, he realized he had been crying. His tears had formed a small wet patch on his jogging pants and in any other situation, he would have laughed because it looked like he had peed himself. But now he didn’t feel like laughing, the only sound coming from his mouth being choked sobs. He was crying like that time the members had surprised him for his birthday (which made one entertaining video for them, and one embarrassing memory for him), but this time he was crying for a different reason. But just like that time, he had his members close to him to help him dry his tears.

“Jisung…” Renjun had gotten off Donghyuck’s back and had promptly pushed both Jaemin and Jeno out of the way (basically off the couch), so he could get a spot closer to the youngest and Jisung was immediately cradled to his chest. Renjun had passed Jisung’s legs over his lap, it was uncomfortable for the latter considering the height difference and he had to fold his legs at a weird angle so he could fit, but he enjoyed the warmth Renjun was offering him. He hid his face in the older’s neck, but he could still tell that it was Chenle who was hugging him from behind when his small arms wrapped around his waist. The couch was too small for all of them and they knew Jisung didn’t like being touched that much, so Jaemin and Jeno went into the kitchen area to get something to eat while Donghyuck busied himself with finding a movie they could all watch together.

And Mark was crouched down in front of Renjun with his hand on Jisung’s leg, telling him that he had done good and everyone was proud of him for completing the performances instead of giving up. It was such a non-Mark thing for him to do. It was the same awkward, jumpy Mark who said he didn’t want to be a leader but rather a friend. But Jisung thought he was doing a good job at both, reassuring him as a member, but also as a friend.  
And Jisung thought that maybe it was ok to mess up sometimes if his members were there to back him up. Because that’s how a family is supposed to be.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/taehasus?lang=fr) and [Curiouscat](https://curiouscat.me/hyodream) ;)


End file.
